Dragonheart
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: :: I never even considered trying the process. It would mean risking his life, and it wasn't a risk I was prepared to take. No human has ever been a Dragonheart. Until now. :: Toothless must return to his place of birth when Hiccup is injured with no other sanctuary around, and face the species and family that would love to destroy what he holds dear most. T in case. No pairings.
1. Stranded

**DRAGONHEART**

###

This, is Nótt.

Its a few degrees west of Hopeless from Berk, and seven days south of the Ill-Advised Islands. We have hunting, fishing, and beautiful mountains to fly around. It is the place I never planned on returning to.

The main problem is the colony of dragons living here. While most places have Deadly Nadders or Gronckles, we have… Night Furies.

Fate is cruel that way. My abandoned home, the only possible sanctuary for the human that my race would seek to destroy. My race will see me as a traitor for befriending a human… But if I had to tell them what I had done now…

None of them will understand how much I hate myself for it.

Despite the fact I wanted to be with Hiccup for as long as possible – human lives are short in comparison to dragons' – I never even considered trying the process. It would mean risking his life, and it wasn't a risk I was prepared to take.

No human has ever been a Dragonheart.

Until now.

###

CHAPTER ONE:  
Stranded

A black dragon darted through the snowy woods, a body in its mouth. The body was limp, frail and bloody, but the dragon's teeth weren't out, so it did no harm to the body.

The black dragon's large green eyes flickered over the white landscape. White rustled the trees, sending more snow to the ground. There were slivers of a frozen lake off further north, but the caves off to the west seemed to be the better option, despite the fact the dragon's natural homing senses were tingling as he sprinted towards the caves.

No, going home would be a terrible, last resort.

"Toothless…" the boy groaned. He let out a whimper of pain and shivered.

:: _Oh Freya. _:: Toothless thought. The boy's blood was pooling on his tongue. He hated the taste. If it had been anything but a human he would have relished in the taste – three years ago if it had been a human he would have relished in it still. But now it left a bitter taste, even stronger since it was this human. :: _Hold on Hiccup. You're going to be fine. _::

Finally, the snow capped caves came into better view, nestled in a clearing in the forest. Toothless stood a good distance away from the mouth of one, contemplating what to do. It would be unwise to go in without using his echolocation, but that would also mean dropping Hiccup in the snow and the boy was already freezing…

Reluctantly, Toothless lowered his head to the ground and let Hiccup roll of out his toothless mouth. The frail body shivered. He shifted his body weight forwards, covering the boy with his body from the elements and then checked that his human was properly covered. Once the dragon saw that his boy was, he looked into the cave and shot a plasma blast into it.

He saw the plasma blast scan the cave walls and disappear around the corner before the sound quickly bounced back into his ears, which were located just below his head nubs. No potentially dangerous creature was inside.

Toothless picked the scrawny boy back up in his gums and carried him inside carefully. He laid Hiccup on the stone again, but curled his body around him, pressing Hiccup against his side in order to transfer warmth.

Hiccup's shivering subsided after a few minutes. Toothless bent down and licked the boy's various injuries for the fourth time that day – Night Fury saliva had incredible healing properties – and half watched the orange sun dip into the snowy forest until the stars came out.

Hiccup's heart beat steadied as he fell into a sleep. Toothless found the rhythm soothing and rested his head on his paws. It would be a while, but Hiccup would be okay, thank Thor. Despite his human's stature, he was stronger than most thought.

:: _I was helpless once when it came to his safety._ :: the dragon reflected, thinking back on their disastrous first flying attempt. :: _I won't let it happen again._ ::

:: I'll protect you. :: promised Toothless, nuzzling his nose into Hiccup's auburn hair. Hiccup's lips curved into a smile, but it didn't please the dragon.

Sadness welled up inside of him. How could he had done this? Do this to Hiccup, who had had no say in the matter at all? It would ruin his life!

:: _It saved his life _:: said a nagging voice in the back of his mind. :: _If you hadn't he would have died from his injuries. Besides, your own strength is waning because of the choice. He will definitely live now. Once he's better he and you can fly back to Berk. You can contact dragons all over the world to see if there is a way to reverse it _::

The single word Toothless hated most was the "if".

But the thing he hated most in the world were the savage tribe that did this to his boy. The duo had been flying to the largest island – the mainland, if you will – to do some new mapping. Since the war had been over for two years, Berk's trading options had opened exponentially, and new routes for trading ships were needed. Hiccup had readily volunteered: a day full of flying – what could be better than that?

Toothless had been nervous; his old pack was only a few towns over, just off of the Frightful Forest, located in a secluded the villagers whispered about, called Nótt. He had tried to quell his nerves; everything should have been fine.

They didn't account for the Völsungs, a group of Vikings who had settled into the town decades ago and ruled over it with brute force. Hiccup had gone into town with Toothless, out of charcoal, and needing to buy more for the maps. "I'll be back in a sec bud," he had promised before disappearing into the store.

What happened afterwards was a blur. One of the Völsungs must have recognized Hiccup for who he was, and the group of dragon-hating Vikings had attacked him. Within minutes Toothless had heard the yelp of pain and busted in, almost causing the shop to collapse in on itself. But even a Night Fury could only do so much to over twenty Vikings armed to the teeth.

Eventually, when the Völsungs felt that they had had enough of their sick entertainment, they left, roaring with laughter. If it hadn't been for Hiccup's bloody and bruised body on the floor, Toothless would have ran after them and ripped them to shreds.

None of the villagers helped them out of fear of the Völsungs.

Fearing that the savage humans would come back to finish the job, Toothless had picked Hiccup up in his gummy jaws and took off. Any human settlements were days away, even by flying, and neither of them were safe in the Völsung town, so he had headed into the Frightful Forest. Now they were stranded out here in Night Fury territory.

If he ever saw those Völsungs again, he would make them see that Hel was more merciful than his wrath.

Toothless looked anxiously down on his boy. :: I'm sorry :: he whispered. :: You did not ask to become this. You will outlive everyone else you love. I did it out of selfishness… I cannot bear the thought of living without you Hiccup :: He nuzzled the boy, the only light in the cave his luminous green eyes throughout the whole night, steadily watching the entrance and never wavering.

Nothing would ever hurt his human as long as he was still alive, but unfortunately if he died, Hiccup would too.

##

Fresh snow had fallen in night, so all the tracks left the other day had been covered, for which Toothless was grateful – hopefully the Night Furies of Nótt would never even have to know they were there.

Toothless felt Hiccup stir beside him, and loosened how tightly he was holding the boy. Hiccup squirmed and his eyes fluttered away.

"The Völsungs…" he murmured. "Did they hurt… you bud?" Toothless didn't speak – that would be dealt with another day – but shook his head as to not startle the boy. It seemed to satisfy Hiccup. "Good."

There was a growling sound and Toothless realized it was Hiccup's stomach. The Viking had explained when humans got hungry that was the reaction. Toothless had been full of mirth – a stomach making noises, who ever heard of such a thing? – when he found out, for it wasn't the same with dragons.

Toothless put his head under the crook of Hiccup's arm and licked the boy's scarred face, grateful more than ever for his unusual ability.

He would have to go hunting; he could even roast the meat with his fire. Human stomach's couldn't usually handle raw meat, as Toothless had discovered when Hiccup continually politely refused his regurgitated fish heads.

But hunting would mean leaving the cave – leaving Hiccup unprotected, injured and alone for possibly a few hours. Humans could only survive so long without proper food and water, and while the water could be provided by the snow, food would help Hiccup heal faster, and they could leave this dangerous place sooner.

Assuming Toothless' prosthetic tail could be fixed. Hiccup's latest model, better than any of the others, had been ruined in the fight, although right now it was the least of Toothless' worries.

Bringing Hiccup would be an issue (the boy could barely move) but at least he would be able to protect the boy should any problems arise.

Toothless spent the next hour licking Hiccup's injuries while the human cradled so vulnerably – so trustingly – in his claws drifted in and out of sleep. The more layers of saliva put on them would allow them to heal faster. The cuts on Hiccup's face were already fading. Toothless knew the boy hadn't broken any bones, but the dried trickle of blood in his auburn hair was worrisome.

When Hiccup awake again, carefully and cautiously, Toothless got up, making sure that he helped Hiccup stand. Toothless jerked his head towards the saddle.

"But your tail's ruined," said Hiccup quietly, not quite understanding. Toothless repeated the action, hoping against hope he wouldn't have to speak. "Oh, you just want me to get on?" Toothless nodded and almost smiled slightly at the boy. "Okay bud." The young teenager climbed on the saddle with some difficulty, limping especially on his prosthetic.

Toothless padded his way out of the cave and waded into the snow slowly. Luckily it wasn't too deep, so even though Hiccup was lying down on his back, the snow didn't even touch the boy's fingertips.

"Toothless," muttered Hiccup after a long time. They were walking through the forest, Toothless alert for the lookout of any prey, even a hare hopping on its way. "Something's changed, hasn't it? I feel… different. I shouldn't be… healing, as fast as I am… should I?" His injuries prohibited his ability to talk.

Toothless took a deep breath; the time had come, sooner than he had hoped. Most of the time he loved Hiccup's curiosity and observant personality, but right now he hated it. :: Yes :: he said slowly, and waited for a reaction.

He could hear Hiccup's heart beat quicken, feel his body stiffen. "I can… understand you now?" he whispered, awe in his voice.

:: You underwent a process in order to save your life. I didn't want to – it will greatly change your life – I'm sorry Hiccup. ::

The dragon's voice didn't come out as a human's, or even as a sound from the Night Fury. It was hard to explain, comprehend. It was like reading a book, seeing the printed words, but inside your mind.

"What exactly did you… do?"

:: I have to go back to the beginning, for you to understand. In Night Fury society, we are granted an incredible power of choosing one other – a mate, most commonly, but it has also been a brother or a friend – to be our life partner. Our Dragonheart. :: Toothless wished he could see his boy's reaction – was he beginning to become angry? :: This means that two souls are tied together. If one is in pain, the other can feel it. But likewise, if one is perfectly healthy while the other is dying, the first one's health will be transferred, slowly, to the other. The other will not die. ::

Silence from his human, Toothless began to despair. Would Hiccup just stop talking to him?

"So… You chose me, to save me?"

:: I had to; I'm sorry Hiccup ::

"Does this – bond, mean that I'll live… as long as you will?" Hiccup's voice shook and Toothless felt a stab of guilt.

:: I suppose that my aging will speed up and yours will slow down, but I cannot be sure. But yes, you will live as long as I. The process has never been attempted on a human, you see. You are the first human Dragonheart. ::

Toothless didn't talk for a while, letting the information sink in, for it was a lot for him to handle and he was the one who **(11: 19 am – 11: 50 am)** had made the process happen, and the one who had grown up with learning about it, wondering who would be his Dragonheart.

He could still remember first learning about it.

##

A group of young Night Furies – only two years old – with navy scales turning black, whispered among each other, ignoring their mentor, Starscar. Toothless had been sitting next to his brother, Frostfang

:: Here :: Starscar had began, and the hisses and whisperings died down at once. The female dragon was pleased. :: You shall learn the significance of the process of becoming a Dragonheart. Does anybody know some of what being another's Dragonheart means? Frostfang, perhaps? ::

:: Being another's Dragonheart means you are bonded for life; they are your life partner. :: answered Frostfang promptly.

:: Correct. What else does it entail? Nyxyn? :: said Starscar.

Toothless blinked, surprised – he had almost forgotten his old name, but could remember how his younger self had answered. :: It also means, uh, that if one dies, the other will too? :: said Nyxyn, feeling embarrassed that his younger brother had answered so adequately while he had stuttered and answered uncertainly.

:: Partially correct. The other will know the other's pain, and will unbearable pain before the other dies until they slowly wither away. :: Starscar chuckled at the hatchlings horrified looks. :: However, once one has completed the process with the other, a sense of incredible ease comes over the two involved. The two know that no matter what, they will always find a way to be together, to have support. It is incredibly comforting, as someone who has a Dragonheart. It is a wonderful thing. ::

:: Your Dragonheart is your mate right? :: asked one of the hatchlings.

:: Yes. A mate is the most common Dragonheart :: explained Starscar. :: Now, what is necessary for two to become each other's Dragonheart's? Yes, Mistwing? ::

:: The two both have the feel like life would not be worth living without the other :: piped up the female Night Fury, behind Nyxyn and Toothless.

:: Correct :: said Starscar. :: Now, as young hatchlings, you won't have to think about this for a long time, so just worry about your flying lessons, alright? ::

Nyxyn hung back as everyone else left the cave and went into the tunnels around them, wanting to ask Starscar a rather embarrassing question that he didn't want anyone else hearing. :: Are you coming Nyxyn? :: said Frostfang, turning back to look at him.

:: I'll catch up later :: Nyxyn promised his brother. Maybe they would be each other's Dragonheart – he certainly couldn't imagine life without his younger brother.

:: Starscar? :: said Nyxyn hesitantly. His left ear plate twitched, as it always did when he was feeling nervous.

:: Yes Nyxyn? :: said the older dragon kindly.

:: I was wondering if humans had Dragonhearts, or could be one? :: he blurted out. Talk of humans was a hushed subject – the closest village was thousands of miles away – and the Night Furies felt that their intelligence was above theirs. Humans were dumb and could not fly, unlike dragons. They were beneath them.

Starscar studied him carefully. :: No, humans do have the ability to choose Dragonhearts as we do. A human becoming a dragon's Dragonheart is unheard of. Why? ::

:: Just curiosity. :: he said innocently; for really, that was all it was. :: Thank you Starscar ::

:: Goodbye Nyxyn :: the little dragon heard her say as he bounded down the tunnel his brother had gone, excited for the flying lesson after feeding time.

##

"Toothess?" said Hiccup after a long silence. "I'm your… Dragonheart, does that… mean, you can feel my pain?" he said, wheezing.

:: Yes :: admitted Toothless. :: We're sharing it – your initial pain is cut in half and one half is given to me. But dragons are much stronger; do not worry Hiccup. ::

More silence, then: "Have you been…. able to understand what… I've been saying this… this whole time?"

:: Yes. It is lucky you had developed a habit of talking to yourself before we met, otherwise I wouldn't know as much as I do. ::

"You know, I'm… not mad bud," said Hiccup quietly. Toothless blinked, taken aback. Hiccup wasn't furious with him? "To be honest, I've been wondering… about how to prolong my life so I… can be with you longer. If anything, I feel… bad that you've shortened yours. How… long do dragons typically live, anyway?"

Toothless took a few minutes to answer, the anger at himself slowly winding into something that he pushed out fairly at ease. :: Anywhere from five hundred to a thousand years. Humans typically don't make it past one hundred, do they? ::

"No. I suppose I'll live… a few hundred years longer… and you'll live a few hundred… years less; that's not so bad. How old are you… now, anyway?" He could see so much more of the world this way – see the direct changes brought to Berk for the next five hundred years with his own eyes!

:: I'm only 96 – I'm still young for my race. Around the age you are, actually. ::

"Good… Hey bud – where are the other Night Furies? You… had to come from somewhere right… now we can find them!" said Hiccup excitedly.

The happiness in his rider's voice made Toothless feel horrible. He stopped walking through the snow.

:: I'm afraid we can't Hiccup. My race… Night Furies are very hostile towards humans. They kill any they see on sight. I came to Berk by accident; flew too far and the Queen's hypnotic call pulled me in. I was under her control for at least twenty years until you knocked me out of it. But I was in no position to fly home and once I was…::

He gave a little shrug. :: I realized I had found a better one. ::

"You're okay with… never having a mate? Ever?" questioned Hiccup.

:: You're my Dragonheart Hiccup. As long as I have you, I have all I need to be happy. If my safety was in jeopardy, would you run away from Berk without a second thought? Unlike before, where you had no reason to stay? ::

Hiccup didn't stay silent for even a heartbeat. "Yes. I would miss… everyone, but I would… if it meant keeping… you safe."

:: That's the only reason the process didn't kill you. You care for me as strongly as I do for you. :: He smiled to himself. :: There's a rabbit. Hold on tight. ::

He waited a few seconds, sensing Hiccup's body weight shift, and then propelled himself forward as fast as he could with his wings towards the hopping little bunny. It shot off at the night of him, but it fell over when a well-aimed plasma blast hit it.

Toothless scooped it up in his mouth. "Good job bud," said Hiccup. "Let me break… of some branches… for fire…" Toothless lifted his head so Hiccup could use it to help support himself as Hiccup stood up. He placed one arm on Toothless' head and the other broke off branches slowly, one by one.

When Hiccup was done he sat back down in the saddle, the branches held securely in his arms. "Let's get back to the cave… bud."

The Night Fury started to run.

##

They spent the rest of the day in the cave, Toothless curled around the fire with Hiccup leaning into him. The boy had taken his prosthetic leg off, which had initially made the dragon worry (what if something horrible came in suddenly and Hiccup couldn't run?) but after a few hours he had stopped worrying and realized that Hiccup, now well fed, warm, was far more comfortable this way.

After a few more layers of Night Fury saliva, Hiccup could talk without pain, which was good, because it was their first day where they didn't have to have seemingly one sided conversations.

"Is your pack the only known one of Night Furies?" asked Hiccup. Toothless licked him one last time on his scarred face.

:: The only one I know of specifically. Night Furies always live somewhere very cold, where there isn't much sun. We hunt at night, you see. ::

"Gee, I never would have guessed that," his boy said sarcastically, and Toothless chuckled – a deep rumbling sound resonating in his throat.

:: Hilarious, as always :: the dragon shot back. :: But we heard of brother packs located even further up North. I believe that my pack is the only one this far South ::

"Do dragons celebrate birthdays? Like the day you hatched or something?"

:: Not individually. The Night Fury mating season is autumn, and all the eggs hatch in winter, usually around full moons. I was considered special… I hatched under a solar eclipse. According to legend in my pack, our greatest warrior was born in the same circumstances. ::

"They might be on to something. You were the first to ever befriend a human, after all."

:: Don't you have a special birthday? I remember the first year we were together, you had a celebration, but not the next two. ::

"Well, humans have these things called calendars and leap years. A leap year only happens once every four years, and it adds on an extra day, February 29th. So we only technically celebrate my birthday every four years. It's considered unlucky, just like how Hiccup means…" Hiccup swallowed hard. "Accident."

:: Looks like your tribe wasn't more wrong :: said Toothless gently, nuzzling the boy who leaned into the gesture.

"Thanks," whispered the Viking.

:: Now you should put your leg back on while you sleep, I'm not taking any chances. ::

Hiccup sighed. "Five more minutes?"

:: No – oh don't give me those eyes. No, you don't let your father give me extra fish, you don't get five extra minutes. ::

Hiccup reluctantly put his prosthetic back on. "Fine, but I'll be changing that when we get back to Berk."

As Hiccup settled in for the night, neither of them spoke the question they were both wondering: when _would _they get back to Berk?

##

Toothless bright green eyes flickered to the cave entrance, where the sun was beginning to rise. The sky was purple and orange shot with gold and pink.

But there, standing out starkly across the snow in semi-darkness, was a large dark shape with luminous blue eyes and a familiar frame.

:: Hiccup! :: Toothless hissed, starting to stand up. :: Get ready to run! :: The young teenager roused quickly, blinking in confusion, but getting ready to obey the command none the less.

The dark shape came closer, and Toothless felt his body tremble against the boy's. Hiccup laid his hands on Toothless' head, and in a surprisingly calm voice said, "It's going to be okay Toothless."

Sharp white teeth gleamed below the bright blue eyes, the shape becoming clearer as the sun rose. :: Who are you? :: barked the Night Fury outside the cave. The voice sounded strangely familiar to Toothless, but he couldn't place who it belonged to. The male came closer, another one – female, Toothless could tell by the scent – close behind.

Hiccup reeled in his shock; he could understand other dragons too?

The intruding Night Fury eyes widened, and Toothless realized where he knew the voice. :: Nyxyn, is that you? :: called his younger brother – one he had not seen in almost over twenty three years – Frostfang in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of DRAGONHEART! :) Anyone who reads "Dragon Drabbles" will recognize the little prologue in the beginning. I'm really excited for this story, and I hope all of you enjoy it too! Please review.**


	2. Judged

**DRAGONHEART**

CHAPTER TWO:  
Judged

_:: Hello brother. ::_ said Toothless, his voice strained. He felt emotions explode inside of him, a mixture of fear, happiness, anxiousness and worry, but mostly fear of what would transpire because of this.

_:: This is amazing! ::_ exclaimed Frostfang, bouncing on his claws in excitement. _:: Mistwing, get over here! It's Nyxyn! ::_

_:: Nyxyn? ::_ cried Mistwing. Toothless could hear her bound over, sticking her head with teal coloured eyes inside. She was slightly smaller than the two males, but with a longer wingspan. She let out a gasp. _:: We thought you were dead! ::_

Toothless resisted the urge to flinch at his old name and could feel Hiccup's small hands rubbing soothing circles in his back behind his wing. He could sense his brother's initial joy fleeing.

_:: It's been almost twenty-five years and no one's heard or seen hide or tail of you! Where have you been all this time? I only came over here because I could smell human blood – it's all over you. Had a recent meal? ::_ said Frostfang, sounding slightly angry, but mostly hurt.

The idea of anybody hurting Hiccup, let alone eating the boy, made Toothless swallow the bile that threatened to come up. _:: Not exactly. ::_ He pressed Hiccup closer to his side with his wing, carefully enough so the two Night Furies staring at him hopefully wouldn't notice anything strange. _:: It's a long story. ::_

_:: That human smell is all over you, so is the blood, but I can't smell the body. ::_ said Frostfang after a long stretch of silence, sounding slightly suspicious. _:: Where's the body Nyxyn? ::_

_:: Honestly Frostfang, aren't you more curious to see where your brother's been for the past twenty three years? ::_ said Mistwing, sounding exasperated. _:: You must be tired. ::_ she added kindly to Toothless. _:: Come with us back to the caves, and you can explain once you've rested. ::_

Toothless didn't say anything, dread filling him up: Frostfang was still watching him carefully.

_:: Food has been a tad scarce recently. If you had anything, we would be glad to share it. There's no bones – and we always spit the bones up. Where's the body? ::_ said the male dragon.

Toothless felt Hiccup shiver, and a fierce anger welled up inside of him, begging to be unleashed. _:: Frostfang, humans aren't meals. That's what I've learned in the past three years. ::_

Frostfang let out a barking laugh – clearly he thought his brother was joking. _:: Not meals? They're so weak and easy to kill. They can't even fly. :: _When he realized, through Toothless' serious eyes, that the other dragon wasn't joking, he gave him a puzzled look.

_:: Nyxyn, ::_ he said slowly, _:: you're serious. ::_

_:: Humans are not weak, and the ones I've met have put up quite the fight for three hundred years. And I know plenty of humans who fly… On dragonback. ::_

Frostfang stared at him, and then to the wing that was shielding Hiccup, and then to the torn up, but still visible, leather saddle on his back._ :: Nyxyn… Is a human behind your wing? Does a **human ride** you like a **mule**? ::_

_:: Actually, he does half the work. ::_ Toothless raised his tail, letting it swoop around and land in front of his feet. His missing tailfin was displayed clearly. _:: I would not be able to fly without him. ::_

_:: You're a human-lover ::_ snarled Frostfang. _:: **A human lover**. ::_

_:: You say that like it's a bad thing. ::_ replied Toothless calmly.

Frostfang made a sudden lung towards the wing Hiccup was behind. Toothless launched himself to meet him, shooting a well-aimed plasma blast that missed Frostfang by merely an inch.

Frostfang recoiled, shocked. _:: You would dare kill your own brother for the sake of a measly human?! ::_ he screeched.

_:: This human is the most important thing in my life and you need to back off. I may not have your bulky strength, but I have better agility, and I will duel you if I have to. ::_ growled Toothless, his pupils slits in his narrowed eyes.

The other male Night Fury was sure to retort – maybe that he accepted the challenge – but Mistwing stepped in, concern shining in her teal eyes.

_:: You both need to calm down. You haven't even let Nyxyn explain; I'm sure there's a good reason behind this… protectiveness of the human boy. There's no need to fight. :: _she said gently, but firmly. Frostfang gave her an angry look.

_:: He's a traitor! He deserves to be punished. Even if you won't let me, well, the rest of the hunting party will find the scent soon enough and come. Either he or the nasty human will be executed. :: _Frostfang's voice wavered; however angry he may have been, Toothless could tell he still wanted him to live. _:: Nyxyn, if you give up the human, your transgressions will be forgiven. ::_

Toothless didn't answer and shifted his body weight so Hiccup would be more comfortable; his brother seemed to take this as a sign of hope and continued.

_:: Nyxyn, you can have your old life back! Your family and a mate! Everything you could ever want? And you're willing to give it up? Just for a pathetic human, are you **serious**?! ::_

Toothless remembered Hiccup's mate – or whatever human mates were called – Astrid asking just that, many moons ago, and found himself answering the same: _:: Yes. ::_

But unlike with Astrid, whose shocked face had melted into one of acceptance with a twinge of respect and admiration, Frostfang's features hardened.

There was a roar behind them – the rest of the hunting party was coming, and their time was running out.

"Toothless," hissed Hiccup. He was scared to the core, but his voice didn't quaver; he wished he hadn't understood the whole conversation. One of them was about to be executed. "You're stronger than I am, you'll be able to survive my death. Let me die instead."

Hiccup's death wouldn't kill him even though they were Dragonhearts; dragons were stronger than humans. Far stronger, able to survive falls that would kill a man, even one like Stoick, with ease, and extreme temperatures.

Toothless would be allowed to survive; he could find his way back to Berk (eventually, Astrid and the other's would notice their prolonged absence and look for them). Hiccup had remade the tail from the first Snoggletog with the dragons, in case anything happened to him. Toothless would be able to fly as much as he wanted; he would be okay.

_:: The human can speak! :: _said Frostfang in disgust and horrified shock. Mistwing didn't say anything, but looked towards where the shielded boy was with an odd sort of interest.

Toothless had no time to reply: Night Furies, at least ten, bounded over to the mouth of the cave, their luminous eyes (mostly blue with one green pairs and one white) shining in the dark.

A lump formed in Toothless throat; he recognized those green eyes. A little darker than his own, but otherwise exactly the same. His father, Lunos, but referred to as Alpha throughout the pack. Their leader. A pair of blue eyes was familiar too; his mother, Lunascale, also known as Beta.

_:: Nyxyn is back! :: _said Frostfang hastily. _:: And he's befriended a human! ::_

Dead silence. All the eyes were on him, and Toothless watched carefully for his father's reaction.

_:: We smelt human blood. Show it to us Nyxyn, before we can carry out your trial. ::_

Toothless swallowed the lump in his throat. _:: Just don't hurt him. :: _Carefully and slowly, he lowered his wings, revealing Hiccup.

The boy's auburn hair was longer than usual, his jaw straighter than it had been three years prior. Cuts and bruises were all over him, and the sleeves of his green shirt was ripped as was his vest. His prosthetic looked battered, but he managed to stand, with weary eyes.

Toothless had never been prouder of him and ignored the surely outraged gasping dragons.

_:: This is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, heir to the Hairy Hooligan tribe, son of the Viking chief Stoick the Vast and the first dragon rider. My rider. :: _It couldn't hurt to build up the boy's reputation, because although now stronger, Hiccup was still on the scrawny side. Besides, it was all true.

He glanced back to meet his boy's worried eyes. _:: Hiccup, this is my old pack, led by Alpha and Beta. :: _The boy didn't say anything, still with scared eyes. _:: You can speak Hiccup, it's alright. ::_

Hiccup nodded, forcing down the dread that was growing in his stomach. "Look, I know you hate humans and that someone has to be executed, so let it be me alright? Too" – he caught himself just in time – "Nyxyn deserves to live more than I do."

Toothless thwacked him on the head with his tailfin for it. _:: Hiccup! Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's saying - ::_

"I know _exactly _what I'm saying," said Hiccup firmly. Another thwack.

Lunos' green eyes darted between the dragon and boy, the startling realization dawning on him. _:: Nyxyn… did you? ::_

Toothless shot Hiccup an irritated look that both knew _Keep quiet! _and turned to his father. _:: Yes. This human is my Dragonheart. ::_

Muttering – mostly negative from what he could hear, which made the boy and the dragon's hearts sink – broke out.

_:: Befriending a human! ::  
:: A **human **Dragonheart! ::  
:: How on earth did it survive? ::_

_:: QUIET! :: _roared a Night Fury with white eyes. His voice cracked, so he was obviously old. It was Ormr, one of the oldest dragons in the pack (one thousand, four hundred and two years old) and Toothless' grandfather, although the two had had little contact with one another.

_:: A human Dragonheart is strange, I admit, but it's happened, hasn't it? This scrawny boy is standing in front of us, living proof, an' he must be stronger than he looks because he has a metal leg doesn't he? Survivin' amputee. Let's just get this over with, Freya help me. :: _concluded Ormr. Toothless felt a rush of gratitude for his grandfather.

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably with all the eyes now staring at his metal left leg. Whenever someone took notice of it, it made him feel self-conscious. He always knew it was there – every time he leaped off Toothless or got out of bed or even took a step he felt the difference, the piece of wood connected to the metal pressing into the cloth put before his stump for comfort. Phantom pains visited him in the night, especially in the extremely cold months of the year.

But despite it being three years, he doubted he would ever fully get used to the sight of his prosthetic, and despite the fact that were quite a few amputees on Berk, he was the youngest to be one in their history. Another thing that made him different.

_:: Well, you heard the boy, let's kill him! :: _said Frostfang hurriedly, looking up at his father Lunos expectantly. Hiccup braced himself but didn't prepare himself to run.

_:: Don't you dare. :: _snarled Toothless, instantly putting himself between the other Night Furies and his boy. _:: Just let us leave. We'll get out of the territory and once he's healed you'll never have to see us again. ::_

_:: You know that all trespassers must abide by the law, and our territory has grown since you have left. :: _said Lunascale smoothly, the first time she had spoken. Her voice was emotionless, showing no sympathy for her younger son or resentment at him either. _:: If we deem your explanation worthy, we shall offer you proper sanctuary, as is the law. :: _

Toothless figured it was the best deal he was going to get and sent up a quick prayer to the gods. _:: Well, about a week ago Hiccup and I left his home to map uncharted places. We stopped a town that was one of the furthest North and met a group of dragon-hostile Vikings. They recognized Hiccup… And beat him to near-death. :: _he explained._ :: Show them. :: _he added to Hiccup.

The teenager rolled down his sleeves with bruises coating every inch of his arms, lifting up his tunic to show cuts on his stomach, and then turned around so they could all see the large previously bleeding cut on his head, visible even through his thick hair.

When he went to turn back, his prosthetic dragged and he staggered and probably would have fallen over if Toothless hadn't steadied him. The dragon didn't even have to think about it; it had become second nature.

Lunos' eyes widened ever so slightly.

_:: Hiccup had left me outside. I – I was too slow – there were twenty of them. :: _Every word was drenched in regret and sadness. _:: I wanted to rip them apart, but Hiccup's injuries were more important… I've been doing the best I can. If I hadn't done the process he would have died. It's amazing he even made it through the process in the beginning, because this is the state he's in after a week of healing, **and **with me sharing half the pain. ::_

Hiccup gave his dragon a feeble smile. "I told you bud, I'm not mad," he said quietly, hoping to vanquish whatever remained of Toothless' guilt, and he could sense the dragon let it go, just a little, which was all he had thought might happen.

There was silence before Lunascale spoke up again. _:: The Elders must converse with my mate and I. Ormr, you have had the most contact with humans – what do you think of this matter? ::_

Ormr's left ear plate was heavily scarred and Hiccup wanted to wince – had that been the contact with humans the Night Fury had experienced? The older dragon took a few moments to consider.

_:: I don't see the boy as a threat, and clearly Nyxyn has made it clear where his loyalties lie. There is proof of their story; I see no reason why either should be executed, especially since they would both die and neither have done anything directly to our pack to deserve it. :: _said Ormr thoughtfully.

Frostfang made a noise of protest but didn't say anything. The next to speak was Toothless' father.

_:: Like Ormr said, there is blatant proof of their case and the boy is in no condition to fight. I vote that they come back to the caves, but both should be approached with caution. :: _said Lunos, but he didn't make eye contact with either his son or the Viking. _:: There may be knowledge we can gain from the two. What is your say, Lunascale? ::_

Toothless dared to look around hopefully and Hiccup lay a hand on his side to support himself. He gave the boy a quick nuzzle.

_:: I think both should be treated with extreme caution, seeing as they have gone into unknown territory – the human can understand dragons, for one – and we do not know how that will affect either. However, there story is solid and as is our custom we must allow them into our sanctuary. ::_

Both the boy and his dragon felt like they could breathe freely again. Hiccup smiled in relief and Toothless wanted nothing more than to wrap the boy safely in his arms in a hug, but knew that it wasn't the time.

_:: Thank _you." They said together.

Frostfang was giving them murderous looks but Toothless was too happy to care. Mistwing was watching them carefully and curiously.

_:: However, :: _said Lunos, _:: while there you must abide by our customs and laws. No rule-breaking, or we will not be merciful again. ::_

_:: Of course, :: _said Toothless quickly.

_:: Father…:: _whined Frostfang. _:: But the human..::_

_:: The human is no threat :: _said Lunos harshly, effecting shutting his second son up. _:: Now, get up front and make sure Ormr doesn't start flying; this blizzard is too harsh for flying. ::_

Frostfang clearly wasn't happy about it, but after shooting Hiccup one last dirty look he padded up towards his grandfather.

Toothless helped Hiccup hobble to the mouth of the cave, only a few Night Furies, one of them Mistwing, bringing up the rear. _:: Time to get in the saddle. ::_

Although Hiccup loved flying, and therefore loved being in the saddle he had carefully crafted and remade time and time again, he felt uncomfortable. On Berk, he never rode Toothless on the ground (except for some days when his leg was really sore and Toothless would force him on). He felt as though he was taking the dragon's dignity away; he wasn't just a pet or a horse or anything like that. He was a friend, a companion; an equal.

It didn't help that Toothless' old pack obviously hated the fact the Night Fury was rode at all.

"I'll be fine Toothless," he said.

The few dragons in the back murmured in surprise ( _:: What sort of a name is Toothless? :: _) but Toothless shook his head. _:: You're getting on. It's a long way there, and you already slip all the time on Berk because of your leg, and here it's ten times worse."_

"Bud…"

_:: Either you get on or I'm carrying you in my mouth again. :: _

Hiccup sighed. "Fine." Despite his injuries, he climbed on with ease. His metal foot and normal foot slid perfectly into the stirrups.

Toothless wiggled his body, just to double check that Hiccup was secure, before he bounded off into the snowy night after his old pack.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting such a good reception of the first chapter - thank you SO much! You guys are _awesome. _And the next chapter is when the real drama begins! **


	3. Renamed

**DRAGONHEART**

CHAPTER THREE:  
Renamed

Snow whirled around them, carried by the icy and bitter wind and Toothless found it was a miracle that Hiccup, since humans had such sensitive skin, could have fallen asleep at all, but he was still grateful.

_:: How long have you known the human? ::_

The question took the male Night Fury by surprise, and he glanced towards the speaker, Mistwing, who was looking intently at the sleeping boy with mild curiosity in her teal coloured eyes.

_:: Three years :: _answered Toothless. _:: He has taught me much, and given me much to be grateful for. What makes you ask? :: _

The vague memories he had of her – a hatchling perhaps a year or two younger, so they grew up together. Perhaps they had wrestled together, and definitely learned to fly together. But beyond that, he couldn't remember much about her.

_:: It's just surprising; you're so protective of it - him :: _she stated, correcting herself. Toothless felt like smiling; progress was already being made, little by little.

_:: We've been through quite a bit together. Our friendship was a secret in the beginning; his kind used to hate dragons, but I expect I'll have to tell the whole story soon enough. :: _Hiccup let out a soft sigh and Toothless smiled inwardly.

A few Night Furies walked behind him, and he was sure that some of them were glaring in his direction, but the dragon could care less. His boy was safe, and that was enough.

**##**

Within a few miles of walking, Toothless could make out the large mouth of the cave that his pack lived in. Mountains – full of intricate tunnels initially carved by Whispering Deaths centuries ago – was what the cave was located in. He could see small caves, flying holes, further up the mountain, used for quick and easy access of traveling in and out of the caves.

It felt odd looking at his home. He never would have though he would come here again, and for the most part he had made peace with the fact. Mixed emotions of nostalgia and fear welled up inside of him, but he forced them down.

Ormr, with Frostfang residing beside him, led the way into the dark cave. Beams of light shone from connecting tunnels where they were flying holes, and the Night Furies bright eyes the strongest source of light in the passageway.

Toothless could see the familiar passageway (shooting up from the left, something only a flying dragon could accomplish) that led to where his sleeping quarters had been. As the Alpha's son, he and Frostfang had gotten the best of everything.

Now he was a traitor in most of his pack's eyes. He felt Hiccup stir; this must have been what the teenager had been feeling while he was being forced to lead the Vikings to the dragon's Nest.

When the hunting party had reached the main passageway cavern – multiple tunnels led off in different directions – Toothless' father turned to the other dragons. _:: You are dismissed; go to your families. Nyxyn, I need to speak with you and the human. ::_

Although obviously reluctant (probably thought it was the greatest scandal, Toothless thought bitterly) the other dragons departed, leaving him alone with Hiccup and his father; even his mother had left.

_:: Nyxyn - ::_

_:: It's Toothless now actually :: _he said, cutting his father off. Lunos blinked, taken aback, but didn't say anything of it.

_:: Alright, _Toothless, _I think it would be best if you and the human stayed in the extra nursery room for the hatchlings. We shouldn't need to use it this Luna Week, depending on how long you stay, and as I've noticed you're incapable of flight currently. ::_

Toothless nodded, his tail fin twitching. The nursery rooms for Luna week – the week when all the hatchlings, well, hatched – were on the ground floor, since the hatchlings couldn't fly for a few years.

_:: Okay :: _said Toothless. Hiccup made a snoring sound, which meant the boy would be waking soon, as Toothless knew from experience. Getting the feeling he was free to go, he began to pad his way towards where the nursery rooms were located. He stopped and turned back, his father's back to him. _:: Thank you ::_

Lunos didn't respond, and although he felt a stab of guilt, Toothless wasn't surprised, and continued on his way.

After going through a few tunnels, he reached the large area of nursery rooms and entered the one on the far left. Like the other three rooms, there was a passageway that led off in the top of the cavern. Light streamed in, either from a dragon's fire or because a flying hole was located directly above the passageway. Soft black scales dotted the floor, shed from hatchlings past. They would make a nice bed for his boy.

"Toothless?" murmured Hiccup. He sat up on the saddle. He looked around the large cavern, eyes widening. "Wow... this is _amazing._ It looks like that Whispering Death tunnel we were in, remember bud?"

_:: How could I forget? I acted like a prideful idiot :: _Hiccup opened his mouth, probably to protest, or perhaps agree, but Toothless wanted to hear neither and continued. _:: These tunnels once belonged to a pack of Whispering Deaths, but centuries before I was born my pack drove them out. Both groups have a strong dislike for each other, naturally, and are prone to steal each other's homes. That's why I wanted to fight the one on Berk so badly. It had been part of the pack mine had driven out and wanted revenge ::_

Gingerly, Hiccup climbed off the saddle. "Let me take this off, it must be chafing." His hand movements were slow and sluggish while he undid the straps and removed the ruined remains of the harness and saddle, but after a few minutes he managed to pull it off and put it on the rock floor.

His legs wobbled; standing for even this short period of time was too much. He stumbled backwards slightly, but the Night Fury's head was there to intercept the fall. Hiccup gave his friend's nose a grateful pat. "Thanks bud."

Toothless helped Hiccup make his way to the bed of scales, which as the boy laid down upon, was surprisingly soft. Softer than his bed in Berk, which was made of wood. As he drifted off to sleep, Toothless curled around him, encompassing him in warmth. The great leathery wings of the dragon covered him, wrapping him in safety just like they had when he had almost been burnt to ash in the battle with the Red Death, and although they were in a hostile situation like before, he felt completely safe with Toothless by his side.

**##**

The next couple of days passed rather quickly, during which a routine fell into place. Twice a day, one of the dragons of the pack, it had been Mistwing the four times, who seemed to have developed a deep interest in the two of them, would bring food, a wild kill of a hare for Hiccup and something larger for Toothless to eat.

Luckily, there were wooden sticks scattered around the cave – toys the hatchlings had once played with – and after getting permission that he could, Hiccup would make a small fire in order to cook his food, with Toothless providing the flame of course. The dragon also skinned the animals as well; human stomachs couldn't handle the fur, he realized, somewhat amused.

Such a time had just passed when Mistwing unexpectedly came again. Hiccup had finished his meal, and after working on his standing stamina (now at a mindblowing five minutes) Toothless had insisted he have a nap. The yawning Viking had protested, but then Toothless had gotten on top of him so he couldn't move, but lightly enough to not accidentally hurt him of course, and Hiccup, muttering "Stupid reptile" had given in to sleep's embrace.

Toothless blinked in surprise at seeing Mistwing walk into the cave. She walked only three legs; something small was clutched in her other front claw. She gave him a questioning look. _:: He didn't want to go to sleep :: _the male dragon supplied, his tail curling around the boy's leg and prosthetic protectively.

Mistwing stared intently at the missing leg and the missing tailfin. _:: How old is i- the boy? ::_

_:: Seventeen :: _answered Toothless. He had noticed where she was looking and continued. _:: Almost considered a man in his tribe. He lost the leg when he was fourteen, still very young. Youngest to do so in his entire village's history ::_

::_ When did you lose your tailfin? ::_

_:: Roughly a month before he lost his leg :: _He smiled sadly, thinking of the irony. _:: He's the one who injured me, and I'm the one who took his, so it makes us even :: _He peeked inside his wings to look at his boy fondly. Hiccup was snoozing away peacefully, a crooked smile on his face that the dragon loved to see.

_:: You must tell me the full story some day _:: said Mistwing kindly.

_:: Not today, I'm afraid. No matter how Hiccup protests, all he has much energy to do now is sleep. :: _An awkward silence fell upon the two.

_:: Oh, and I brought a cup :: _The female Night Fury let whatever had been in her right claw drop; it was a small animal skull with water inside. _:: I figured it - I mean, _Hiccup, _would need it ::_

Toothless smiled at her in the way dragons traditionally did - by making a deep rumbling sound in the back of his throat. _:: Thank you Mistwing :: _The female dragon nodded, smiled at him with the deep noise, and then turned to leave, spreading out her wings. _:: For everything :: _added Toothless.

Mistwing looked back at him. _:: Anytime Nyxyn ::_

_:: I'm actually going by Toothless now :: _he told her. She smiled.

_:: Interesting name. Is it the one H-Hiccup gave you? ::_

_:: It started as a nickname, but it just stuck. He sort of regrets it now when there's battles he has to ride into them on "Toothless". It's the name I use now, anyway ::_

_:: Toothless it is then :: _She gave him one last smile before shooting up the passageway, blocking out the light for a few minutes.

Toothless was hesitant to wake Hiccup up - he just looked so peaceful, so the dragon got up slowly to let him slowly wake up. Hiccup felt the bed beneath him shift and opened his eyes, blinking away the initial blurriness of his vision.

_:: Come on sleepyhead :: _his dragon said cheerfully. _:: Mistwing brought some water :: _He scrambled out of the dragon's protective hug fast after that, his throat parched. He gulped down the water greedily.

"Remind me to say thank you later," he requested.

**##**

Hiccup guessed it was the whole new-name thing that brought Frostfang to their cavern the next day. After his drink, Toothless had told him of he and Mistwing's conversation. News had passed fast; now almost everyone, even if they didn't say it nicely, called the dragon Toothless.

_:: You dare demote yourself further?! :: _Frostfang's screech could be heard as he flew down the passageway into the cavern.

"Well this'll be delightful," said Hiccup sarcastically to himself, leaning against Toothless, slightly out of breath. They had just practiced some more walking, but no real progress had been made this early in the day however.

Frostfang's claws scraped against he rock, eyes mad with fury. _:: You dare allow this human to act as though you're his pet by going by the name he gave you? ::_

Toothless hadn't moved and simply glared up at his younger brother. "Well at least he isn't calling me an it anymore," muttered Hiccup. Toothless almost smiled. _:: As usual, you couldn't be more wrong. I am not Hiccup's pet, and he does not recognize me as such. And I can go by whatever name I want to. ::_

"We're equals, Frostfang." Toothless didn't know who was more surprised by Hiccup speaking up - himself or Frostfang. "We match; we're equals." Hiccup took off his battered prosthetic leg, showing up his stump. Scars traced around it, reminders of the pain it had caused, but he didn't mind; Toothless had had to go through his loss by himself. "And I don't treat him like a pet. He could leave, if he wanted to. I've given him the option before, and I'll give it again. He stays out of choice."

Frostfang looked at the boy bitterly, his eyes flitting between Hiccup and Toothless, his ear plates flexed backwards in anger, his eyes finally resting on Toothless. _:: You're nothing more than a traitor - you're not my brother. You're a **traitor **::_

He shot up the same way he had come.

There was silence between the pair for a moment. "I know how you feel bud. My - my dad, he - "

_:: I know Hiccup. He confessed to me about it, when you were unconscious. ::_

It was a subject the two rarely talked about, partially because they couldn't have two-way conversations before, but mostly because it was a painful time for both of them to think about. Toothless, once a few ships had been repaired, had traveled to Berk with an unconscious and newly amputated Hiccup on board, wondering and hoping his boy would wake up. And he waited for two weeks to see if such a frail boy even would. Meanwhile, upon awakening, Hiccup had to deal with the loss of his leg, which had taken many months to get used to, his father's new acceptance of him, and his new position in the tribe. It had been a whirlwind of emotions, and only a few had been happy.

_:: Gothi had said you might not make it through the night :: _continued Toothless. _:: Thank Freya you did. But honestly, I figured I would be disowned. Besides, I have a new family, a new brother even: you and the rest of Berk. I may be a traitor in the eyes of my race, but not my whole species, and I know that I'm right in my decision. I'd rather be Toothless the traitor with you than Nyxyn the perfect Night Fury without you ::_

Toothless looked at Hiccup for his reaction - it was the most honest and heart felt thing he had ever said out loud, yet he didn't regret saying any of it. Hiccup was his family, and that was why, even in his old dwelling place as a hatchling, Berk was his home, because that's where Hiccup wanted to be.

Hiccup wiped his eyes and wrapped his arms around Toothless' thick neck. "Thanks bud." They stayed like that for a while, which Toothless thought was unusual, but he didn't mind, and then he realized Hiccup had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I'm already planning a sequel for this and I'm only on chapter three; I have a problem. :| (what am I doing with my life?)**

**Luckily, I have finished rough chapter outlines for the rest of the chapters, cause this will be at least an eighteen chapter fic. I'd just like to thank all of you for all positive feedback and I hope you had a safe and happy winter break. :)**


	4. Negotiated

**DRAGONHEART**

CHAPTER FOUR:  
Negotiated

Time was something hard to keep track of. In the caves, there were no real days or nights and even as each passed accordingly, Hiccup slept for the most of it. His hours were spent either eating, walking on shaking legs, sleeping or talking with Toothless.

"What do Night Fury eggs look like bud?" he mused, chewing on some hot, juicy hare meat; there wasn't much left on the bone. Smoke floated up into the fire they had started that morning, the familiar smell making him think of nights in the Mead Hall in Berk. Toothless brought another large amount of warmth as he leaned against the dragon's black scales.

_:: Pure white. :: _answered Toothless. He gobbled up some of the game Mistwing had brought recently – Icelandic cod, his favourite. They had talked about fish the other day and he had mentioned the fact. He needed to thank her for the kind gesture the next time he saw her – she seemed to be the only one that didn't look at either of them in disdain. _:: Why are you wondering? ::_

"Well I know you said you didn't really care, but I was thinking about what if you ever had a mate," said Hiccup. "Mistwing seems nice," he added, his lips curving into a sly smile.

Toothless shook his head; Mistwing was nice of course, and a fairly attractive dragon but she wasn't - she wasn't her... _:: If you must know, I might have had a mate over thirty years ago and I do not regret choosing the life I have. ::_

It was a fairly simple sentence, but it struck Hiccup with all the intensity of a punch to the gut that compared to his dragon, he had not sacrificed enough. He had lost his leg and had been disowned, but he had also had Toothless to help him get through his loss and he had been welcomed back with open arms, a far warmer welcome than he would have gotten before.

But Toothless... Toothless had given up his family, a mate, had had to deal with the fact he would never fly again and thought he would die, all alone...

It was as if the dragon could read his thoughts, because the Night Fury nuzzled the boy. _:: Like you said two days ago to Frostfang, we are _equals. _We've suffered the same, and I'm sorry that I have surely brought you more. You will not feel the consequences of being a Dragonheart for many years, but when you do, it shall be a very intense pain. Our bond is a two-way street and I never want you to think that you haven't given enough, because you risked your life multiple times for me. I know what you said to Astrid before you walked into the kill ring. ::_

The dragon looked his boy dead in the eye. ::_ Your only thought was my safety and you suffered greatly for trying to protect me, so don't you dare think you haven't sacrificed enough. :: _He found himself surprised by the intensity of his voice – how it had grown louder and it had even quavered near the end.

Hiccup nodded, slightly emotional. Despite the fact that Toothless needed Hiccup to fly, not that the option of solo-flight hadn't been given, the fact that the fiercest dragon on Berk besides the Red Death, one that was superior and powerful, considered him, someone his village had for so many years seen as nothing but a screw-up, an _accident_ yet saw the dragon as something magnificent... To be considered just as worthy by the dragon himself meant more than the boy could ever express.

"Thanks, bud," said Hiccup, struggling to swallow the lump in his throat. "Thanks," he murmured against the dragon's thick hide, curling up on his side, sleep tugging on his eyelids. He yawned, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

Toothless gave the Viking a gummy smile. _:: No – thank you. ::_

**##**

_:: Don't tell me you were back with that traitor and that blasted twig. ::_

Mistwing turned irritably to see her mate, Frostfang glowering at her, and narrowed her eyes.

The two had grown up together, shared flying lessons. Nyxyn – _Toothless, _she corrected herself, had always had a particular flair for fancy aerial tricks. Toothless had been nice, but she had always been more friendly with Frostfang, who was her age, and they had gotten close when Toothless had disappeared over twenty-five years ago, becoming mates only ten years ago. A family was sure to come within the next ten.

And although they were many things she loved about Frostfang, the way he held grudges was something she detested. _:: Yes, I was there with your brother and his Dragonheart Hiccup. Is that a problem? ::_

The two Night Furies were standing near the passageway of the Clawscale Cliffside, the cliff all young Night Furies used for flight training when they got older. Another passageway that led off of this one led directly to the hu- Hiccup and Toothless' room – Mistwing had just gotten back from delivering dinner and another cup of water for the pair. She was determined to come once when Hiccup was awake; she wanted to know what made Toothless so protective of something so scrawny, and she was curious about their story. Matching battle scars was something even dragons understood as a badge of friendship.

_:: Toothless, :: _Frostfang spat. _:: Is a _human lover. _You can't say that doesn't bother you in the slightest, something that's only a measly meal riding on a dragon's back?! ::_

_:: It is a strange concept, _:: admitted Mistwing. _:: But I don't see why you're so worked up about this. ::_

_:: Have you forgotten what happened twenty years ago so soon? :: _hissed Frostfang. He raised his wings partially in anger and she could see the long scar that went down the leathery membrane of his right wing.

_:: I will never forget. :: _she told him angrily. _:: I lost far more than you did, or are you the forgetful one?! :: _She gave him a low growl, but reeled in her emotions. _:: Burdens of the past should not hamper the future, Frostfang. In the seventy years I had known Toothless, I had never seen him look happier than he does right now, so maybe you should go to Tiamat to get your eyes checked. ::_

She stormed past him angrily and shot up the passageway towards her sleeping quarters, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her small cave and sleep. She could hear her mate's protests echoing behind her ( _:: I do not need to go to our Healer! ::_) but ignored them.

How dare he accuse her of forgetting – she knew pain he would never understand.

**##**

Toothless had been dreading the day since they had first arrived at the Night Fury sanctuary almost a week ago – Negotiation Day. He and Hiccup couldn't stay forever, nor did they want to, but how long Lunos and Lunascale would allow them to stay was important to find out. Hiccup was still recovering very slowly and the dragon worried they were be forced to leave too early in the healing process. If they did, all of Hiccup's injuries could be reopened by the harsh elements that surrounded the sanctuary.

_:: C'mon Hiccup. :: _said Toothless gently, giving the boy time as always to get up out of his claws. Hiccup sat up slowly, yawning, but hobbled out of the dragon's embrace. _:: It's negotiation day. How are you feeling? ::_

"Strong as an ox," he said jokingly, sliding his prosthetic into place. It was so much more comfortable to sleep with it off.

_:: Do you think you'll be able to walk? :: _asked Toothless, heaving himself to his feet, spreading out his wings to let the stiffness of them out. It had been a while since he had flown and although he missed it, he knew there was little to do about it.

"We can try," answered the Viking, lacking enthusiasm. He could stand for far longer – almost twenty-minutes now – but they hadn't made much progress with walking yet.

He took a few steps forward, cautiously placing one foot in front of the other. Encouraged by the success, he turned back and gave his dragon a big smile before taking another few steps. The dragon kept pace with him, ready to steady or catch him should he fall. He made it all the way to the mouth of their cavern.

It was when he took a step out into the passageway that led off to the Trial Room, where the negotiations would take place, did he feel his legs give out on him. "Bud!" he yelped, lurching forwards. Toothless got there just in time to stop him from hitting the hard, stone floor. "Thanks, my stupid metal leg slid." He kicked the prosthetic in the air for good measure, but then the duo continued down the passageway.

The Trial Room was even larger than their cavern, full of rocky ledges where many Night Furies were perched. Most of them had white eyes, like Ormr or Tiamat, their Seer and Healer, showing their old age: the elders. Hiccup could see Frostfang, Lunos and Lunascale standing on one of the larger rocky platforms near the centre.

Frostfang glowered down at them, and it made Hiccup gulp; hopefully he wasn't an influential figure to his father. But he could also see Mistwing off to the left, nodding at them and it reminded him that not all of the Night Furies hated them. Some were actually okay.

Lunos scraped his long, sharp claws against the stone; it was a loud, ear-splitting noise, but it made all the talking in the room die down immediately.

_:: We are gathered here today to decide how long Hiccup Haddock the human and Toothless-Nyxyn the Night Fury shall be staying within our walls. Let the negotiations begin. :: _he announced in his booming voice. It reminded Hiccup of how his father Stoick spoke at important meetings.

_:: First, we must see how much the human's injuries have healed. A report of such matters, Toothless? :: _said Lunascale.

Hearing his new name come from his mother's mouth brought a lump to the dragon's throat, but he swallowed it and glanced at Hiccup. _:: Hiccup's wounds have begun to scar slightly. He can still only walk and stand for short time periods however. ::_

_:: How much food have you been consuming – Mistwing, I understand that you've been bringing it most days? :: _inquired Lunos.

_:: Both Toothless and Hiccup eat quite small portions – it has made not even the tiniest dent in our food storage, :: _answered Mistwing confidently.

There was a pause as Lunos let the information sink in and thought carefully about what he was going to say next. _:: Toothless, how long do you think it will take the human Hiccup to be fully healed? ::_

_:: Two months, :: _said Toothless. Hiccup, who had been standing without his support, stumbled slightly and put an arm on the dragon's neck to steady himself. _:: Take that as an example. ::_

Hiccup was sure that his dragon sounded far more confident than Toothless actually felt. As the Night Fury had explained, two months was a fairly long time to stay; there had been three visitors in the seventy years Toothless had lived there, and at most they had stayed for a week or two.

_:: You realize that is an unusually long time of being in the sanctuary? :: _said Frostfang angrily. _:: Perhaps if the human left you could stay for longer – ::_

_:: _No. _:: _said Toothless harshly, glaring at his younger brother. _:: We are not being separated. Not again. ::_

Being separated brought nothing but bad memories – being almost executed on Outcast Island, Dagur the Deranged almost killing them both, and most notably, Toothless being led off in chains to guide the Vikings to the Red Death.

Of course, none of the other Night Furies knew that and Lunos found himself surprised by how protective his former son had grown for such a tiny human. There was a long story behind it, he was sure.

_:: Depending on how both of you can contribute to the pack, we will allow you to stay for four more weeks. And we must hear your story. If in agreement, raise your tails, :: _decreed the Alpha. Slowly, with Mistwing among them, a little more than half the congregation of dragons raised their tails.

Smoke dribbled out of Frostfang's nostrils in anger, but the enraged Night Fury kept quiet. Clearly, his father was far too gentle with the crime at hand. Some persuasion was in order. But not now.

Hiccup gave his dragon a wide, crooked smile before he wobbled, even with the support, fatigue coming to him. Toothless moved his head forwards to give extra walking support. "Thanks bud," the boy said gratefully.

_:: It is settled: Toothless and the human Hiccup shall be staying for the next month. The meeting is adjourned. You may go about your business. :: _said Lunos. Fairly quickly, the other dragons made their way out of the Trial Room through the multiple passageways on top.

Rather than join the throng of departing dragons, Mistwing landed gracefully near Hiccup and Toothless. _:: Mind if I join you? :: _she said happily.

Toothless glanced towards Hiccup who nodded. "Sure," said the Viking, giving the female dragon a small smile.

Frostfang, who had remained on the rocky platform, watched his mate leave with the unusual duo and turned to his best friend Attor angrily. Attor had sharply rounded ear-plates, which were pointier than most.

_:: I _hate _that human. It's obviously enslaved Nyxyn – how else could he be so content to give up everything for it? :: _said Frostfang bitterly.

_:: Nothing more than a twig, :: _said Attor, sounding slightly angry, yet mostly curious at the same time. _:: I wonder how it managed it. ::_

_:: Never mind that now, we need to make sure more of us don't become like Mistwing, which reminds me, I need to have a talk with her. Meet me at the cliff at sunset? :: _said Frostfang. Attor nodded; Frostfang smiled before gently flying down and heading the way Toothless, Hiccup and Mistwing had gone.

**##**

Mistwing watched Toothless help Hiccup back to the room with interest. To see such a powerful dragon – she had seen him fly before he had left, many, many times – help such a fragile creature... It was unusual.

Once they had reached the room, Toothless gave Hiccup time to settle down with ease. Hiccup gave his nose an appreciative pat. "Thanks bud."

The dragon moved to curl around him and Hiccup immediately leaned against him. _:: Anytime. :: _Mistwing sat across from the pair.

_:: So where do you live Hiccup? :: _asked Mistwing.

"On a little island, just off the shore of the mainland, it's called Berk. My tribe of Vikings, the Hairy Hooligans, have been living there for three hundred years. It's not the easiest place to live, but we're Vikings: we have stubbornness issues," he explained, smiling a little.

_:: Especially this Viking, :: _added Toothless, nudging the boy with his forefront leg slightly.

"Hey!" Hiccup attempted to shove him back, but did something Mistwing had never seen before; he bared his teeth, but there was no aggression in his eyes, only happiness.

_:: What's that expression called? That tooth thing? :: _she said curiously. In the dragon world, showing teeth was a sign of intimidation or anger or annoyance, never joy.

Hiccup repeated the expression. "This? It's called a smile. It's how humans show happiness and stuff. Must be odd for dragons, I guess. But Toothless caught on pretty quickly. Show her bud."

Toothless didn't need to retract his teeth; they were hardly ever in now anyway and let his lips curve into his traditional gum-filled smile.

Mistwing mimicked the action, letting her teeth slide into the holes in her gums and, with a little difficulty, pulled off her own "smile". It felt odd, but strangely... Good, she decided. She let her teeth come back after showing the new-found gesture to the duo and let out the vibrating laugh of a dragon.

_:: It is strange, but it seems Toothless has no problem with it now. You two smile a lot together, share in happiness together a lot? :: _she said, smiling again, although this time in the dragon way.

Hiccup grinned, but took in her words. He guessed that was what smiling was, really, portraying one's happiness to another in order to share in it. Such a simple thing as smiling really was a beautiful thing, when he looked at it.

"Yeah," he said, leaning in as his dragon did with his head, feeling the familiar rub of scales on his cheek and in his hair. Even here, in a situation that was hardly ideal and with no clear way home, they still managed to find happiness simply from being with one another. "We do."

**##**

Within time, Hiccup had fallen asleep and Mistwing had watched as Toothless circled him and made sure he was comfortable like a mother would do to a hatchling.

_:: I'll come back in the evening, :: _she promised, turning to leave after a few moments. The pair would need dinner, but she also sought their companionship. Hiccup was an intriguing person and as strange as it was to consider a human as such, the boy was an enjoyable person to be around. More enjoyable than Frostfang had been of late anyway.

_:: I know this may seem like a lot to ask of, :: _said Toothless and she turned her head around to look at him, the boy curled up in his arms, with her teal-coloured eyes. _:: But maybe you could try to convince some of the other dragons that humans aren't so bad after all? ::_

Mistwing was taken aback; the request was quite a lot to ask for, after all. It would mean going against the views of her siblings and her mate (although how much longer he would be one, she wasn't sure). But now she knew different than what she previously had and if Toothless could forgive humans – especially this human, who had taken away his tailfin, then who was sure to hold on to her anger at what humans had taken from her, or to deny that humans were not the creatures she thought they were? Not this one at least.

She gave him the human version of smiling and he gave her the dragon one. _:: I'll try. ::_

She continued on her way, padding down the hall and intent on having a nice nap in her sleeping quarters before joining the hunting party she was scheduled for that night, when she saw Frostfang waiting for her.

_:: Come to apologize? :: _she asked, doing her best to keep her voice neutral; not all of her irritation at him earlier had left.

_:: Spending more time with the human I see? :: _said Frostfang, throwing a look of disdain in the direction of Hiccup and Toothless' room.

Smoke curled out of her nostrils like it always did when she was upset and felt her teeth slide in naturally as a sign of annoyance. _:: This human is different, :: _she said firmly. Frostfang didn't take well to harsh words but was almost always willing to look at reason – perhaps he would listen to her then? _:: Look, I'm sure if you just spent a little time with Hiccup you would see – :: _

_:: How can you say that? Humans took your mother and father Mistwing – how can you think they are even remotely worthy of redemption?! ::_

Mistwing's features hardened, her pupils turning to slits.

Only a few years after Toothless had mysteriously disappeared, on a hunting trip a group had gone further than usual to look for food; that winter had been hard. The group had come across a group of vicious humans heavily armed and full of anger at dragons. Many of their kind had been injured – the scar across Frostfang's right wing and Ormr's scarred ear plate were such examples. A few had even died; Mistwing's mother and father had been in the unfortunate few.

_:: How can you judge all by the actions of some? :: _she hissed, giving him a low growl. _:: Do I hate those humans? How can I not? But do I hate all humans – do I hate a human who's paid for his mistakes and cares just as deeply as his friend does for him? How could I? Hiccup and Toothless' bond is unlike anything I have seen, even between dragons, and I think we could learn a lot from them and I intend on convincing others of the same. ::_

She bared her teeth at him, shoving past him roughly. _:: Now get out of my way! ::_

Frostfang glowered after her, his eyes moving to stare venomously at the entrance way of the human and Toothless' room. He snorted angrily and then headed to the Cliffside; Attor should be there by now...

As he had suspected, his best friend was already waiting for him. _:: I'm guessing your talk with Mistwing didn't go too well? :: _said the Night Fury gently.

_:: She thinks being with my traitorous brother and the human is worth her time. Apparently it's "special". We have to do something, especially if their story could appeal to the other dragons...:: _He turned to Attor. _:: Any ideas? ::_

_:: Nothing that wouldn't get us banished, :: _mumbled Attor. _:: Besides, their story must give out some of their weaknesses – maybe we should wait and see if we can exploit them. ::_

Frostfang took his friend's advice into consideration, but looked back down the passageway, thinking of the days when he and Nyxyn used to be best friends, brothers, playfully resting and laughing together... And the human had taken it away for at least the past three years, he knew that much.

_:: I just want it to go back to the way it was before... :: _he said miserably, in a hushed voice. Attor looked at him with concerned eyes.

He gave a gentle, quick nuzzle to his friend's face. _:: I'm afraid that's the pesky thing about time: it doesn't stop for anybody. ::_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was longer than my usual word count, so yay! The next chapter will probably be even longer, seeing as we're going to get the full story of Hiccup and Toothless, told from the mouth of each other, together and I'm planning a lot of good stuff for it. So "Chapter Five: Explained" might only be part I with part II coming afterwards, I'm not sure.**

**I've got quite a bit in store for Attor and Mistwing and the whole Mistwing-lost-her-parents thing isn't done quite yet, so watch out for that stuff. **

**For those of you who are interested in the Night Fury culture I've set up, chapter eight really explores that with some interesting parallels currently being set up, so everyone should enjoy that.**

**Also, I will be trying to update more regularly, but life will get fairly busy within the next two weeks, which greatly limits writing time. However, I will try my hardest to have something up by Valentine's day.**

**So if you want to tell me what you thought - liked, disliked, etc - please let me know my leaving a review; I always want to improve my work and my story and will greatly appreciate any solid feedback you wish to give.**

P.S.: Have you seen that new poster of Astrid (featured on Berk's Grapevine)? GORGEOUS!


End file.
